


I wouldn't mind

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [16]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pretend Relationship, fake to real dating, i wrote this in like an hour ok, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Sometimes when fate dropped an angel into your life, you just had to roll with it.





	I wouldn't mind

Sure he was out to his family (75% acceptance rate), real-life friends (94% acceptance rate) and internet friends (100% acceptance rate), but having a stranger question his sexuality wasn't high on his list of things he was comfortable with. Especially not when said stranger was taller and broader than he was, and had about a 2% chance of accepting this in a good way. So he did what any self-respecting gay would do - he panicked. Fortunately for him, there was a confident gay nearby who was more than happy to step in and save the day. 

 

"There you are babe! I thought we agreed we were meeting in the café ten minutes ago?"

 

He was gorgeous, black hair swept up away from his face to show off perfect, honeyed skin. It also seemed like he was wearing contacts, a startling bright blue which only served to make his eyeliner stand out more. If Hwiyoung hadn't been so petrified of the other man watching them he may have said something in his gay panic. His saviour seemed to understand his dilemma because he put a gentle hand on his shoulder, not intrusive in any way, before turning to the other who had a disgusted look on his face.

 

"I do hope you have a valid reason for keeping my boyfriend from me?"

 

There was a scathing undertone to the question, one that made the stranger flinch. He just shot daggers Hwiyoung's way before rolling his eyes and storming off. Whatever his intentions had been, they couldn't have been good. The man who had rescued him gently led him towards a small café down the street, his touch gentle and comforting. After they had both ordered drinks and sat in a booth, Hwiyoung got a chance to really look at the other. It may have just been the lingering adrenaline or the mentality of being saved by him, but Hwiyoung was mesmerised by his handsome features. And then, to make matters even worse, he smiled.

 

"Are you alright now? You seemed really scared back there."

"Yeah, thank you so much. That man just cornered me out of nowhere and I - I had no idea what to do."

 

If his deep voice shocked the man across from him, he hid it well. They exchanged names and other small details. His name was Jaeyoon, he was four years older than Hwiyoung and working as a vocal teacher in the cities most prestigious music school. That alone would have been enough to start a crush in the first place, but then Hwiyoung discovered he also volunteered in the local animal shelter and was an advocate for LQBTQ+ youth in the city. Talk about the perfect man. 

Just as Hwiyoung was preparing to wax poetic in his mind about the cute dimple the elder got while laughing his bright, infectious giggle, someone approached the pair. He was most probably the tallest person Hwiyoung had ever seen, and he was unfairly handsome to boot. And it was just his luck that he seemed to know Jaeyoon.

 

"Hey Jaeyoon, haven't seen you around recently."

"Hello Rowoon. Yeah, I have been really busy with work and other things."

"Other things hmm? Like a new toy?"

 

At that, the tall man - Rowoon - directed his gaze towards Hwiyoung and he felt eyes looking him up and down before scoffing and discarding him with a glance. It was a good thing he was still shell-shocked by the visuals assaulting him or else he would have retorted with something very rude. But luckily (or unluckily?) Jaeyoon was more than ready to defend his mute honour.

 

"Actually, for your information, this is my boyfriend Hwiyoung. We started dating recently."

 

Jaeyoon said it with such force and false politeness that Rowoon looked taken aback. He obviously hadn't been expecting that. Seeing the shock on his face prompted Hwiyoung into action, and he lowered his voice before speaking. 

 

"Oh, you're Rowoon. Well, I guess it's nice to meet you."

 

He had no idea what the relationship between the two of them was, but judging by the hurt on Rowoon's face and the mischief in Jaeyoon's eyes he must have struck some sort of chord. The taller male gaped slightly before simply uttering a curt goodbye and walking out of the store. When the door had swung shut behind him, Jaeyoon burst into a raucous laughter, his eyes creased up and he bent over the table with the force of it. Hwiyoung couldn't help but break out laughing too, the joy was purely infectious. Once the elder's chuckles had died down, he wiped a tear from his face before looking at Hwiyoung with so much mirth in his eyes that it made him feel floaty on the inside.

 

"That was my ex who broke up with me because he claimed I was always too busy for him. You managed to insult him without even knowing anything about him."

"Well, you didn't sound like you wanted to talk to him so I just assumed and rolled with it. It's only fair I defend my boyfriend back, right?"

 

Where that sudden courage came from he had no clue, but it seemed to shock Jaeyoon too if how wide his eyes went were any indication. But he quickly recovered and smirked back at him. It wasn't a good idea for Hwiyoung's heart, but sometimes when fate dropped an angel into your life you just had to roll with it. So he put on his best smile and flirted right back.

By the time they had finished their drinks and Hwiyoung had blushed an unhealthy amount, they decided it was time to leave. Outside the café, it was starting to get dark and Hwiyoung knew he had assignments and roommates to go home to, but he wanted to enjoy these last few minutes before they had to part ways. The elder had other plans though.

 

"So Hwiyoung, why don't you give me your number and I can take you out on a real date?"

"Wh-what?"

"Well, we're boyfriends now right? So it makes sense that I treat you to a proper date, but I need your number so we can do that."

"You actually want to be my boyfriend?"

"Was my flirting not obvious enough? And here I thought you were flirting back."

"Oh  - I was. But, I thought you were just playing around."

"Hwiyoung, I may be playful but I would never lead you on like that. So, what do you say boyfriend? Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"I wouldn't mind - "

 

He was being cheeky now and Jaeyoon knew it, laughing at him and batting his arm lightly. They exchanged numbers anyway and Hwiyoung was made to promise to text him when he got back to his apartment safely. He took a few steps backwards, bidding the elder an awkward goodbye before he called out for him. Waiting in place, what Hwiyoung wasn't expecting was for Jaeyoon to swoop in and leave a chaste peck on his cheek before running off and waving behind him. 

His roommates looked at him strangely when he arrived back, flush-cheeked and shy grin stuck on his face. He just couldn't help it though, not when Jaeyoon responded to his texts with an array of emoticons and a reminder to eat dinner. The day might not have started the best, but he certainly wouldn't complain when life handed him the perfect man.

**Author's Note:**

> Working through my writer's block rip


End file.
